Greengrass Throughout the Ages
by Siriusly Romantic
Summary: I won't let that stupid, cooties filled, arrogant ferret ruin my wonderful school career.I'll take him down first even if he is the damn Slytherin Prince.


Chapter 1 First Encounter.

Mama was watching. Watching me as I stood alone at the refreshments table. Feeling her gaze on my back I shifted on my feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Its your duty" Her voice rang in my head as I recalled our conversation from just a few hours ago. It was my duty....my duty to carry on the pureblood stuatus. That was the reason we're even hosting these petty balls that absolutely bored me. What mother does not realize is that I'm only 10, and at the age of 10 I have no intensions of getting married, talking to the opposite sex, or even getting to know them. I mean really, what if the had _cooties?_

"Astoria!" I heard from behind me, "Oh Astoria!"

I turned around and found Daphne waving to me frantically from next to the balcony. She stood with her firends from Hogwarts, all going to be third years. I made my way over to her reluctently, I was in no mood to hang out with her stupid friends. Dragging my feet (I could hear mother scowling me for this 'unlady like' behavior) I stood in front of Daphne my shoulders slumped.

"Straighten up Astoria, what horrible posture. Come on stand up straight before Ma sees you" Daphne said.

I rolled my eyes but stood up straight. Daphne took my hands and led me to the balcony where her party of friends stood chatting about the arrival of the school year.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Astoria. Astoria these are my mates" Daphne said.

I nodded at them and tried to make my leave, but Daphne caught me by the shoulders.

"Astoria's going to be a first year this year." Daphne announced.

I rolled my eyes and focused on all the faces currently turned towards me. Each of them held a nonenchanted expression. Daphne sighed and led me back into the room towards the great entrance.

"Astoia, you've got to become more friendly than that if you want to make any friends." Daphne said.

"I doubt being 'friendly' will gain me any friends in Slytherin." I shrugged.

Daphne was an odd ball. She was like the queen of Slytherin in her year, but she can also be the nicest Slytherin in the history of Slytherins.

"Whatever Astoria. I was just trying to help you out." Daphne said, "Come one lets go freshen up"

We walked in silence to her bedroom.

"Astoria did you happen to see Theodore tonight?" Daphne asked hopefully.

"I think I saw him in the gardens reading a book, but I'm not sure if its really him." I answered. Daphnes has had this huge crush on Theofore Nott since her first year. She's convinced they're going to get married. Mother definetly agrees to it, happy to see her eldest daughter well on her way to fufill her 'duties'.

I watched as Daphne pulled back her blond hair from their soft ringlets into a tight bun. I've admired my sister for the longest time, she may not be the brightest witch of her year, seeing how that position was taken by some girl named Hermiyne or something, but she certainly was one of the prettiest. A knock on the door drew me from my thoughts. Daphne made a motion for me to open the door. I obeyed and ma strolled into the room.

"Astoria! Daphne! What are you guys doing in here? Theres a ball going on out there and the daughters of the host aren't there! You're about to miss your fathers speech." Ma said, scowling.

"Yes ma, we're going" Daphne replied as she walked out.

"You know I dislike it when you call me ma. The correct term is mother, no daughter of mine will talk like an inproper muggle." Ma said, but Daphne was alreay gone.

"And you Astoria, I expect you to find a nice dance partner tonight if you expect to go school shopping tmorrow. Now hurry on." Ma pushed me out and back into the ball room.

As soon as I entered I made my way back to the refreshments table. The lights became brighter and the music stopped as Pa strolled up the stage.

He gave his thanks and small speech of which I tuned out while chewimg on some finger food. From the corner of my eyes I spotted Daphne approaching a solemn looking Nott. I grinned to myself. Go Daphne!

While watching Daphnes attempt at getting Notts attention I reached out to grab some more pastries to find the platter empty. I turned around and found two great bafoons stuffing their faces with _my _chocolate delights. Glaring, I quickly snatched two chocolates from their chubby fingers.

"Hey!" Cried the bigger of the two, "Thats mine!"

"No, my house my food" I said and stuffed the two delicious chunks into my mouth.

"No fair! We're older we're surperior" said the other triumphantly.

"I hardly consider you guys surperior. I bet your interlectual level is lower than mine." I sneered.

They glared at me and one raised their fist. I flinched alittle, but held my stance.

"Crabbe, are you really about to hit the daughter of the host? Do you know where that's going to get you?" Came a voice from behind me.

I turned and saw one of Daphnes stupid older friends. This one was familiar and I've seen him at many events before. From his demeanor I could tell he was from a very well off family.

"Sorry Malfoy." Said the greater baffon as he lowered the others fist.

"Yeah, sorry little girl" the other said.

I stuck my tongue out.

I began to make my way back towards the great entrance only to be pulled back.

"No thanks?" said this Malfoy fellow.

"er...thanks" I said and tried to get away, but his grip was firm. I turned and glared only to be met with a perfected smirk.

"How about a dance?" He asked and pulled me closer,"Your mum and my mum is currently looking this way with very excited faces. If I wish to get that new broom, I need for you to cooporate."

I looked towards my ma to find her eyes wide mouth open staring at me with absolute hope. I sighed.

"Alright, one dance" I put my arms slightly around his neck, and his arms brushed my waist. We must have looked silly, he was 5 foot 10 towering over my 4'11. I had to stand on my toes to keep my arms on his neck.

The song seemed to go one forever as Malfoy and I twirled on the dance floor. His eyes were on me the whole time but mine were wondering around the room. As the violins slowed into a soft hum and the song ended I pulled my arms back. I started to escape but his hands were still on my waist.

"I agreed to one song." I announced rather snottily.

He smirked. "Yes, but I don't think my mother is content."

I looked over towards ma but her gaze was fixed on Daphne who at the moment was not dancing with Nott but some older fellow.

"Well, mine is so tough luck." I wiggled my way out of his loose embrace only to be pulled back towards him.

"Not so fast. Now if you don't want your first year at Hogwarts to be hell then I suggest you do exactly what I tell you." He whispered.

"Like hell I will." I pulled away angrily and stumped out of the room. Who did he think he was? Threatening _me?_ I made my way up to my room and plopped down on my 4 poster bed. I sincerely hope ma did not see my attitude towards my dance partner. I am in need of a new owl and very first wand. I will not let that be ruined by some stupid, cooties filled, arrogant _boy._

Thank you for reading. I do want to continue this so if you have any tips/opinions/comments that would be lovely :D


End file.
